


a silent cry for help

by scorpiusmalfoys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Character Analysis, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith's Vlog, Korean Keith (Voltron), Mental Breakdown, keith doesn't want to admit that he is autistic so blames it on his galra side, this was inspired by the vlog, which is what i got from the video tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: "Keith learned that putting his trust in anyone was a bad idea, because everyone left in the end, no matter what way."a character study of Keith and his abandonment issues.





	a silent cry for help

**Author's Note:**

> man Keith hurts me in every way so i hope u feel as hurt as me

When Keith was 8 years old, he asked his father about his mother. The kids at school used to tease him for only having a dad, despite Arthur Daniells only having a mum and never being teased about that. His father told him that his mother was an amazing woman who left for a reason. Keith didn’t believe this, if she was so wonderful then why did she leave? Wonderful people didn’t have to do anything other people told them. Never knowing his mother left a heavy effect on him, his father was so dedicated to finding her again he often forgot to eat. Keith blamed _her_. If _she_ hadn’t left, then his father wouldn’t be like this. His father died from a heart attack due to stress when Keith was 13 years old. It was his mother’s fault. Keith had been terrified of the idea of his father choosing to leave him that he hadn’t realised that his father could have left him involuntarily. The 13-year-old boy became a man that day. He was carted to different foster homes, none of them being able to keep him. They _abandoned_ him. That’s when Keith learned that putting his trust in anyone was a bad idea, because everyone left in the end, no matter what way. He learnt how to cope with being alone, even though his heart broke more when he thought about how lonely he was.

Shiro was a new beginning. The guy was like the older brother he never had. Keith had worked so hard to get into the Garrison and to achieve that scholarship and he achieved it. Keith alone, earnt that full ride scholarship. Shiro was his mentor but he was also the first person that Keith trusted in a long while. Keith used to laugh when they were mistaken for brothers, then again it was probably a racist assumption seeing as Keith was Korean, Shiro was Japanese and East Asians aren’t interchangeable. Then Shiro went missing and suddenly, nothing mattered. Shiro had _left_ him. So, he went off the rails, got himself expelled and used the remainder of the scholarship money to buy a cabin in the middle of the desert. He searched and searched because Keith didn’t want to believe that Shiro had meant to leave him. Shiro knew his issues, Shiro wouldn’t do that. Or would he? Keith didn’t sleep. He grew accustomed to not sleeping because every time he became silent, his thoughts took over and that was dangerous. That was breakdown territory. He was not going to cry. It wasn’t some big toxic masculinity thing, it was just, Keith felt like if his emotions won him over, then they would never stop. Keith forgot the Garrison, forgot his dreams of being a pilot and forgot his crush on that cute cargo pilot boy. Keith hoped he had got his vacant spot on the course.

When the cute cargo pilot stormed in after Shiro, Keith was confused. He was shouting about not letting Keith take Shiro. Why did he hate Keith so much, what had he done? Keith just wanted answers. When the cute boy started talking, Keith was embarrassed he had had a crush on someone he didn’t know the name of so he just pretended not to know who he was. Also, he was pretty sure it might offend the boy. Then the blue lion was discovered and they were whisked off into the universe.

Finding out he was part galra was Keith’s nightmare. He was the enemy. His mother, the woman who _left_ was the enemy. He shut himself off. He didn’t want to go ‘Galra’ on someone and not be able to stop. Maybe it explained his aggressive nature and temper. His slight awkwardness. He maybe thought it was because he grew up in Texas as the only kid of Asian descent in the town. He didn’t want to admit that something was wrong with him. Maybe it wasn’t what he had previously thought, maybe it was his half alien blood.

Keith’s breakdown flushed over him. After the video, he filmed for some stupid log Allura wanted them to do. He ran to his room. Sucking the tears up, he pulled off the armour until he was only in his boxers, wanting to get rid of the suddenly claustrophobic feeling of the attire. He sunk to the floor and the tears started flowing uncontrollably. His throat choked as the sob caught in in. He was crying like a baby, loud and screaming. Clutching his hair to release the inner pain, he shook from the power of his cries. He didn’t hear the door open and see Lance sink down beside him but he did feel the soft a fabric of Lance’s baseball t-shirt wrap around him as a means of comfort. Keith quietened down as Lance just sat there.

“It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
